1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping hinge device, especially to a damping hinge device suitable to be used in a support structure of an all-in-one computer, or to a damping hinge device having a support structure; the mentioned all-in-one computer can be a frame-like display device which comprises the host hardware and conventional screen or touch screen by all-in-one, a digital photo frame, an electronic book, a tablet computer or other type of flat display or electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional all-in-one computer utilizes a support structure (or a supporter structure, hereinafter both referred as a support structure), please refer to the Taiwan Patent No. M408921 titled in “Electronic device and support structure” and refer to the Taiwan Patent No. M422014 titled in “Support structure”, one end section of the support structure is directly pivoted at the backside of a conventional all-in-one computer, and the other end section of the support structure is enabled to be rotated and unfolded, and matched with the bottom edge of the conventional all-in-one computer for being respectively abutted against an object (e.g. a table or a cabinet) thereby forming a standing status on the object or in the object, when the support structure is rotated and engaged with the conventional all-in-one computer, effects of easy to be stored and carried around are provided.
The location where the support structure and the conventional all-in-one computer being pivoted is often installed with a supporter (or a rotating rack) pivoted with a rotation shaft (or two rotation shafts), so the support structure is provided with effects of being rotated and unfolded or being rotated and engaged, each of the rotation shafts mainly includes a first cam surface (or a first couple part) combined at one end section of the support structure, a shaft core (or a insertion rod) having its end section inserted in the end section of the support structure, a cam member (or an abutting block) sleeved on the shaft core for being coordinately operated with the cam surface, a spring sleeved on the shaft core and abutted against the cam member, and a nut locked at another end section of the shaft core and abutted against the spring; the cam member (or the abutting block) is formed with a second cam surface (or a second couple part), the surface is formed with convex parts and concave parts capable of being mutually engaged or displaced relative to the first cam surface (or the first couple part); so after the first and the second cam surfaces (or the first and the second couple parts) of the supporter are displaced relative to each other, the elastic force provided by the spring forces the first and the second cam surfaces (or the first and the second couple parts) to be automatically engaged with each other, thereby driving the supporter to be rotated and engaged.